


Comfort

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Comfort

Natsu could never understand why Lucy could take so long to get ready to go and do anything. For him, it was a matter of waking up, deciding where he wanted to go or do, throwing on some clothes and running out the door. Lucy, bless her heart, had to consider so many things. Her hair, make-up, shoes, outfit - based on where they're going, and what they might do after as well. Oh! And if Happy has to run his mouth, well, things are gonna take even longer. Part of Natsu's mornings was enjoying Lucy, before she bounded into furious action; but some mornings are dark.

Natsu still had his eyes closed; but he was awake, enjoying the feel of Lucy under his fingers. The deep breaths were soothing, her heart steadily thumping and pushing her blood through her veins calmed and centered Natsu as nothing else could. He splayed his fingers as wide as they could go and inched his hand higher on her rib cage so it was parked right under her left breast. Her pyjama top was gaping between buttons so his thumb nudged her bosom and the tips of his fingers were making contact with smooth satiny skin. He grinned and spooned Lucy closer.

His right hand is held flat against his abdomen to keep it from going numb and he wedges his right leg between hers with a sigh. There's nothing better than this moment, Lucy is safe. He begins feeling sleepy again and lets his mind drift. At the same time; Lucy is gradually gaining consciousness, making small twitches and sub-vocalizations. Natsu abandons his second attempt at sleep and listens to her babble nonsense. He goes rigid as he realizes she's reliving future Lucy's death, her mind creating a horrible mish-mash of the shadow sword stab and rampaging dragons.

"Shhhh, you're safe," Natsu croons a bit awkwardly. "I have you, you're safe and I will never let anyone take your future." He rolls a bit and snakes his right arm under Lucy to hug her with both arms. She's groggy and fearful; the dark dreamscape her brain conjured is very real in the murky shadows of her mind. Trembling, she twists to face Natsu and bury her face against the juncture of his neck. The dragon slayer cradles her head and strokes her hair with one hand and slides the other down her back soothingly. "I have you, relax."

Minutes bleed past and Natsu comforts his best friend as she silently weeps. Lucy opens her mouth to explain away her fears and her throat dries up on her first two attempts. Her third try is a success and she begins, "I saw you die. I'm so cold and I saw you... obliterated by a dragon." Her teeth chatter and her body convulsively shudders. "I... I... was without you." She clings to Natsu and her sobs slow and diminish. The sharp tang of salt is almost burning the sensitive nose of the slayer.

His own eyes brimmed with unshed tears, Natsu uses the pads of his fingers to brush away his Luce's tears. "That's some of how I felt when your future self was murdered by Rogue. Let's not dwell on that, we're both safe." Natsu was unsatisfied with his words, they were true, but not as concrete as he needed them to be. He wanted Lucy to know without question that he would be there for her. Slowly, giving her time to pull away; he stroked his fingers over her jaw line and hovered his face close to hers. He gazed into her eyes and she tightened her fingers on his shoulders.

The press of his lips against hers is light. She knows he's kissing her, she watches the message of comfort change slowly but surely. The beginning was a gesture of comfort, a way to find peace in a chaotic world of death. The second kiss was a seduction. Pleasure bloomed and grew exponentially as Lucy responded with ardour. The third kiss was frantic, mouths and bodies engaged in fervent tangles. All that time, Natsu and Lucy watched the knowledge bloom in each other's eyes.

Groaning in the pleasure/pain of the moment, Natsu tore his lips from the person who matters most to him in the world. "I have you, you'll never be without me." Resolute, he wraps her tightly in his arms and presses her head against the wild thumping of his heart.

She allows the tension to drain out of her limbs and sighs, "Dragons don't break their promises."


End file.
